carringtondynastyfandomcom-20200214-history
The Mirror (1983)
Plot Overview Blake spent the night at the hospital with Jeff but Jeff does not seem to be grateful. He still has major anger issues with Blake and the entire Carrington clan. He does recall signing a paper granting Fallon the right to get a divorce. Blake just knows that Jeff will eventually be himself one day. Alexis is still hysterical that doctors will discover that Jeff has been poisoned. Adam tells his mother he will handle it. He first makes sure that all of the paneling in Jeff's office (soon to be Alexis's) is torn out, replaced and burned. This third re-decorating of the office piques the interest of Gerald, Colby Co.'s lawyer, but Adam puts Gerald in his rightful and lowly place. Adam then goes to the hospital to hit the staff up for information and learns that the lab has not discovered anything and they may never will. Adam uses this information to assuage Alexis's fears, but Alexis has a better idea. She is going to ship Jeff off to a spa in Switzerland. Kirby stops by the hospital and professes her love to Jeff. During her professing of love, Kirby is fantasizing about Jeff and she making love. Jeff didn't hear any of this because he was asleep. Kirby blames Fallon for Jeff's illness and for ruining Jeff for her. To get even with Fallon, Kirby tells Adam she will work for Colby Co as a French translator. As Kirby starts hating on Fallon, Fallon remains in Haiti waiting for her divorce to be finalized. Mark is still there to keep her company and convince Fallon that he can actually be a pretty decent guy. After spending an innocent platonic day together, Mark tells Fallon he would like to kiss her, but Fallon does not want to ruin things. She just wants her divorce and return to her son. Meanwhile, in Singapoure, the mysterious man is about to discover his new face in the mirror. The doctor is worried he might not like it. Finally, the man - who, of course, turns out to be Steven - is impressed with his new face, namely because no one would be able to recognize him. Back in Denver, Adam is eager to get Alexis to confront Blake with the good news that she now has controlling interest in Denver Carrington. Alexis will do it in good time. For some reason, Dr. Edwards from Billings has a one hour lay over in Denver and pays Adam a visit. Adam is not happy to see him. Dr. Edwards is concerned about Adam's health since Adam has a similar look that he had before when he had his breakdown relating to some drug addiction. Adam escorts Dr. Edwards out. Alexis finally does pay Blake a visit after stopping by to the see the kids at the mansion and enjoying some champagne. Blake has no time for Alexis's antics and does not seem the least bit concerned when Alexis tells him that she now controls Denver Carrington and that she is going to call a board meeting of Denver Carrington and Colby Co to prepare to notify the SEC of the merger of the two companies with Alexis at the helm. Alexis's triumph does not go as she plans as Blake receives a call from the hospital and learns that Jeff has been exposed a neuro-toxin. Alexis does not like the sounds of that. Cast * John Forsythe ... Blake Carrington * Linda Evans ... Krystle Carrington * Pamela Sue Martin ... Fallon Carrington * John James ... Jeff Colby * Gordon Thomson ... Adam Carrington * Kathleen Beller ... Kirby Anders * Geoffrey Scott ... Mark Jennings * Lee Bergere ... Joseph Anders * Joan Collins ... Alexis Colby rest of cast listed by end credits order: * Jack Coleman ... Steven Carrington * John Larch ... Gerald Wilson * Robert Symonds ... Dr. Jonas Edwards * James Hong ... Dr. Chen Ling * Kieu Chinh ... Sister Agnes * Betty Harford ... Hilda Gunnerson * Frank Dent ... Workman * Patti Been ... Miss Locke * Christopher L. O'Brien ... Delivery Man Crew Produced by * Esther Shapiro .... executive producer * Richard Shapiro .... executive producer * Aaron Spelling .... executive producer * Douglas S. Cramer .... executive producer * E. Duke Vincent .... supervising producer * Elaine Rich .... producer * John B. Moranville .... associate producer * Ursula Alexander .... assistant producer Info Alert This episode aired two weeks after the previous episode. On February 9, 1983 ABC aired "The Winds of War" (mini-series - part 4). Production details * Filming Locations: Warner Hollywood studios, Marina del Rey. * Deleted scene : Fallon briefly talks with Mark.